


Five Emails Jack Sent From Washington

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie





	Five Emails Jack Sent From Washington

1 Dear Dr Lam, 

  
Sorry we didn't get to meet before I left. Gotta say I don't envy you; tough shoes to fill. They were the only small thing about her. But I guess you've heard.

  
Just wanted to pass on a little advice on the care and feeding of SG1's Daniel Jackson, the SGC's poster boy for the blue scrubs industry. If you give him morphine, ignore the language. If he's nauseous, he won't eat toast, try dry crackers instead. When he wakes from unconsciousness (as he inevitably will, never give up on him) he'll look to his left first. Make sure someone's there. Oh, and he's a huge wuss when it comes to sponge baths. Guess that covers the essentials. One more thing ... if he's in your infirmary, call me on the hour, every hour. That's an order.

2 Dear Hank,

  
Just a note to wish you luck. You're gonna need it. Everyone knows how to do your job better than you. Just don't let them know that you believe that's probably true and everything will be fine.

  
Oh yeah. The keys to the desk drawers are under the Boston fern in the corner. Never needed 'em.

3 Dear Mitchell,

  
How's life 28 floors under? Gotta tell you, I'd swap it for my crappy office with a view in a heartbeat. A little advice. Listen to your team; they've been around the barbecue more than a few times. Never second guess yourself. That way lies the padded cell. If Teal'c does the eyebrow thing more than twice in quick succession, you're in deep shit. Never let Carter begin any sentence with "It's really quite simple." It isn't and you'll be there for days. And if Daniel says "I'm fine" he isn't. SG1 101. Good luck. Keep me apprised.

4 Dear Teal'c,

  
How's it going buddy? Forgot to mention before I left, I'm couriering you my Poochinsky DVD collection. Need all the space I can get im my crappy Air Force issue apartment. You'll love it. US TV at its finest. Watch your six out there ... and may the force be with you.

5 To Major JC Calhoun, officer i/c commissary requisitioning, Cheyenne Mountain.  
From Brig Gen J O'Neill.

Send Cheyenne Mountain pecan pie. Stat.


End file.
